The following is a description of some of the numerous application to which the applicant's mechanism can be adapted and virtually double the efficiency of those devices.
While using a ratchet wrench or ratchet screw driver only the forward rotation of the tool is productive during the fastening of hardware because the reverse rotation of the tool is wasted motion and effort spent on ratcheting-up for the next productive forward rotation. Likewise, only the reverse rotation of the tool is productive during the unfastening of hardware because the forward rotation of the tool is wasted motion and effort spent on ratcheting-up for the next productive reverse rotation. The applicant's mechanism can be adapted to a wrench or screw driver whereby both forward and reverse rotational input can be used to produce forward rotational drive to fasten hardware, and both forward and reverse rotational input can be used to produce reverse rotational drive to unfasten hardware and thereby doubling the capacity of the input and output. These tools fitted with the applicant's mechanism would be used in virtually any application in which a ratchet-type tool is currently used except the applicant's mechanism is double the efficiency of the ratchet mechanism.
While using a conventional manual can opener, approximately 180 degrees of forward rotation is applied to the crank to turn the rim-gripper and cutter wheels, the hand is then required to release its grip from the crank, rotate the wrist 180 degrees of wasted reverse rotational motion then regrasp the crank to apply another 180 degree forward rotation repeatedly until the lid is removed from the can. The applicant's mechanism can be adapted to the can opener between the crank and the rim-gripper wheel whereby 180 degrees of forward rotation input of the crank then 180 degrees of reverse rotational input to the crank repeatedly would progressively remove the lid from the can and thereby double the efficiency of the can opener.
The applicant's mechanism can be adapted to the pedalling system of a bicycle whereby instead of the conventional forward-pedalling motion to propel the bicycle forward, backward-pedalling motion and oscillatory-motion can be used to propel the bicycle forward.
The applicant's mechanism can be adapted to an arbor press between the ram and handle whereby the handle can simply hang straight down while the operator would only be required to push and pull the handle repeatedly and easily as the ram progresses toward the work piece. Retracting the ram away from the work piece would require the operator to simply reverse the selector mechanism to engage the retracting mode and simply pull and push the handle repeatedly as the ram progressively retracts away from the work piece thereby doubling the efficiency of the arbor press and significantly improving the ergonomics.